mcballfandomcom-20200216-history
Xorgon
Xorgon is a member of the community and website teams, developer, and former Community Manager of MCBall. History Xorgon joined MCBall back in summer 2012 (when TDM was launched), when his friend has found MCBall in a server list. Xorgon stated they had played for a few weeks, but then took a break. When they came back to check upon the server, CTF had just came out. Staff Just like how everyone else would start off, he landed as a moderator. When the first tournament was launched, staff handed it on to himself. He enjoyed the organization and planning of the event, and interacting with the community was fun as well. This such event prompted him to become a Community Manager to plan stuff and help out the community the best he can. Resignation On January 30, 2016, Xorgon officially resigned his position as Community Manager of MCBall. He noted that his university work has increased and the hate that was spreading throughout the server's community. Appearance In-Game While the design of his skin isn't specific, he did state that "he was playing around with a skin editor" and "just wanted to make something cool looking." The design is supposedly based off of some medieval-era armour, a Ninja/Commando-like mask but with different coloring, and a Samurai-like mask or a crown. It is complete with some general decorative armor. Website Xorgon is a member of the MCBall website. He is often posting on reports, news, suggestions, anything necessary. He is often seen reporting the newest updates or MCBall News. His icon, as described in an interview with a Wiki contributor, derives from electronics: In Electronics there are different symbols for different logic gates (AND, OR, NAND etc.). One of the logic gates is called an "XOR" gate (often used with redstone to have switches both open and close doors)." Since his username is Xorgon and the XOR gate looked "pretty decent", he decided to adapt it and use it as his own logo. He also mentioned the original XOR gate has two lines coming out of the left, and one coming out of the right. Interview The interview with only Xorgon was from August 19th, 2015 to (N/A). Here is exactly what each person stated. Q (Austinato15): How were you introduced to MCBall? A (Xorgon): A friend of mine was looking on a server list back in the TDM days and he found MCBall. We played for a few weeks but took a break. When I came back CTF had just come out. Q: What made you decide to be Community Manager? A: I started off like everyone else did, as a Mod. When the first tournament happened it got handed on to me and I found that I really enjoyed the planning and organisation of it as well as interacting with the community in general. This prompted me to move into the Community Manager role to make events and improve the community in any way I can. Q: What would you be doing if MCBall was never created? A: I'd probably be playing other games, MCBall is pretty much the only thing that keeps me interested in Minecraft. And of course I'd be playing them without an awesome community. Q: What's your favorite MCBall Kit (optional: 2nd) and what's your top 3 MCBall Maps? A: I think my favourite kit is probably flash, I like the speed for charging in and dodging paintballs. However, I use sniper a lot more now for the easy long-range kills because my K/D is dropping fast. I think Sacred is my current favourite, it has a really nice structure and environment. Second is probably Cracked, it's nice, fast and fun. Thirdly I'd probably say Farm, it just... feels nice. Q: What's the most difficult and easiest tasks being a Community Manager? A: I think the most difficult is trying to organize events such that everyone can make it and enjoy it. Working across several timezones and school term times is the hardest. The easiest is probably keeping in touch with the community. Hanging out in game and on TeamSpeak is both easy and fun. Q: What's your two favorite features of the new MCBall Hub? ('EDITOR'S NOTE:' The new 4-bridge hub that was released on August 16th, 2015) A: My personal favourite is the Connect 4, it's fun and simple and I'm decent at it. Second favourite has got to be King's Cove, it's a nice place to hang out and swing around! Q: If one kit had to be removed from the Kit Menu, which one would you think it would be? ''or ''What's the "least useful" kit in MCBall? Even though they're all useful in one way. A: I don't think any of them aren't useful, as you said. But Mercy is only useful in one situation, spawn-camping, so I'd have to say Mercy. Q: How did you decide the times of the Tournament Matches? A: In the first couple of tournaments we tried to find times that were at least alright for most timezones. However this often made it difficult for some players because they were really awkward times. We then did a survey of where people came from and the majority of players were form the US, followed by Europe, with very few from the East (Australia, China etc.). Because of this we decided to move the times to be convenient for the US, while still alright for Europe. Q: What's an accurate description of the appearance of your Minecraft Skin? A: That's a tricky one, it's not really designed to look like anything in particular. I was messing around on a skin creator and just tried to make something cool looking. I guess there is some influence from medieval era armour, ninja/command style mask with different colouring, decorative helmet pieces similar to the Samurai or a crown and general decorative body armour. ('''EDITOR'S NOTE:' *ninja/commando)'' Q: What has been your most favorite event/memory of MCBall ever since you joined? A: I think my favourite event and memory would be the finals of the first tournament. In the first round of the tournament team Potato had beaten us and knocked us down to the losers bracket. We came back up to the finals but we had to win two best of threes against a team that we had already lost to. After several tense matches we succeeded and won the tournament. The stress, tension and happiness were really fun! Q: What's your Website Icon? A: I designed my logo (I use it pretty much everywhere) a few years ago. In Electronics there are different symbols for different logic gates (AND, OR, NAND etc.). One of the logic gates is called an "XOR" gate (often used with redstone to have switches both open and close doors). Since my username is Xorgon and the XOR gate symbol looked pretty decent I decided to adapt it and use it as a logo. The original symbol has two lines coming out on the left and one coming out on the right. Maps * Koder Trivia * He has won the first and second MCBall tournaments. * He is the only person in MCBall history to hold the position of "Community Manager." ** A similar team under Buffowatts' staff structure, "Community Team", has been created. Xorgon is even a member of it. * Xorgon has appeared in numerous MCBall promo videos. Category:Staff